Always and Forever
by Psychotic Coconut Observer
Summary: As children, they lived next door to each other, until fate stepped in and changed that. Now, twelve years later, they meet again.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prologue

It was early. Too early to be awake on the first day of summer break. A little boy and girl were standing off to the side of a moving van. Neither was happy to see the moving van.

"I'm moving away today, and I'm not coming back, ever," the little girl said sadly.

"Why are you moving away, Kenzie?" the little boy asked.

"My mommy doesn't love my daddy anymore. They're getting a divorce and my mommy and I are moving to New York. And my daddy and Liam are moving to California. The said they want to put a whole continuant between them." the little girl, Kenzie, said.

"I think you mean continent."

"Whatever. I don't care. I've already decided not to take a bath or go to school until my mommy lets me come back here. Think it'll work?"

"No. It'll only make your mommy mad at you. And then you'll get in trouble."

"I don't care! I want to be trouble, be mean. I'll be the worst kid you've ever seen until she has no choice to let me live with you."

"Kenzie! Get in the car, it's time to leave!" a voice came from inside the house. "We need to get to the airport early, so we can make it through security." A woman walked out of the house, carrying a light green backpack and a pair of shoes. "And for crying out loud, put your shoes on before you hurt yourself."

"I don't wanna wear no shoes! I wanna stay here with Adam!" Kenzie yelled.

"Well, that's too bad, sweetheart, because we're going to New York, and that's final. Now put your shoes on and get in the car."

Kenzie just stood there, pouting.

"Mackenzie Jennifer, if you do not put your shoes on and get in the car by the time I count to five, you will be grounded as soon as we get to New York. One…two…" her mother started.

"Oh, fine, I'll put my stupid shoes on, and I get in the stupid car, but I won't be happy, ever again!" Kenzie yelled.

"Don't be so melodramatic, dear. Say good-bye to Adam and let's go. Phillip and Helen are waiting for him to come home, and we're going to be late."

"Bye Adam, I'll miss you loads. And someday, I'll write you." Kenzie promised.

"I'll never forget you, either, Kenzie. And I'll write you, too. I hope you like New York." Adam said, sadly.

"I won't like it! I'll hate, cuz you aren't there with me."

"I hit five three minutes ago, Kenzie, get in the car." her mother said.

"Promise me you'll always remember me, Adam." Kenzie said, starting to cry.

"Always and forever, Kenzie. You'd better go before you get in trouble." Adam said, starting to cry as well.

"Always and forever." Kenzie whispered before walking away.

She reluctantly got in the car, and watched out the back window as Adam and her house got smaller and smaller until she could no longer see them at all.


	2. Till We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**__**

B: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

****

hockey-girl90: Thank you. Here's the next chapter.

**__**

CandieBabie30: I'm glad you like it so much.

Chapter One

Till We Met Again

**__**

St. Paul, Minnesota

"Come on, Adam, we have to go! Remember, we have to show the freshmen around the campus today for their orientation." a voice rang out in the quiet apartment.

"Tell me again how you got a key for my apartment, Jules." Adam said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Somebody has to make sure you get to class on time." was her answer.

"Right. And why did we sign up to help the freshmen at their orientation?" he asked.

" We're getting class credit for it." she sighed. "We've been through this several times, Banks. Stop stalling and let's go."

**__**

Cambridge Valley, New York - A Few Days Earlier

"Alright, Mac. So, we're going to drive to Minnesota, or are we going to fly, and have our parents ship our cars to us?" a girl asked as she walked into the room.

"We're going to fly, and we're leaving our cars here. Gas is way too expensive to drive 3,000 miles, and once we get there, we'll either walk, or take the bus. It's cheaper, and we don't have to worry about calling you're brother when you're piece breaks down in the middle of the freeway." Mac said, as she tried to close her suitcase.

"That was one time! And I got a new car since then. Besides, what happens when I go into labor? Huh?"

"Willow, you aren't even showing yet. You won't be going into labor for, hopefully, 5 months. And if, by some strange twist of fate, you go into labor, I'll run through the dorm in my pajama pants and sports bra screaming for someone to drive you to the Emergency Room."

"What if I go into labor during the day?"

"I'll take my shirt off and run through the halls anyway."

"What if it happens during class?"

"Then you're on your own."

"Mac! I'm serious here, what happens if I go into labor and you're not there to help me?"

"Will, chill out. Just sit down and take a deep breath, you are barely four months pregnant, once you start showing, we'll talk more. But until then, don't worry so much."

"Alright, fine. Are you all packed? I'm finished packing, and I've been through all the lectures and safety tips and phone call reminders to last until Christmas, get me away from my parents before I commit a murder."

"I'm done, let's head out. I'm done packing, and our plane leaves at o-dark-thirty tomorrow morning. Be ready for a long plane ride." Mac sighed as she finally closed the last suitcase.

"Too early to be coherent!" was the only thing Willow had to say.

**__**

St. Paul, Minnesota - Present Day

__

Adam and Julie

"So, we just have to show them around the campus and where all the dorms are, and I can go back to bed?" Adam asked Julie.

"No, you can't go back to bed, we're meeting Fulton for lunch, remember? We have to be there by noon." Julie replied.

"When's Portman coming anyway? I thought you two were joined at the hip or something."

"He wouldn't get out of bed this early for anything, not even class credit, so he's still in bed. He'll meet us at the diner for lunch, though."

"I wish I were still in bed." Adam muttered.

__

Mac and Willow

"What do you think of the name Jonathon?" Willow asked.

They had been discussing names for Willow's baby for the past twenty minutes, and Mac was tired of it.

"Willow, at this point in time, you could name your child Barney, and I would agree just to get you to shut up." Mac said.

"Fine, subject change. Look at the couple walking towards us. You think they're dating? I hope not, because that boy is fine!" Willow smiled.

"What are you on? They look like friends, nothing more. How come we're the only ones taking this tour?" Mac asking, taking in the fact that they were, indeed, the only two taking the tour.

"Probably because nobody else wanted to be up this early. It's 9 A.M., for crying out loud. I'd much rather take a page out of their books and go back to bed."

"Willow, we just got of the plane. Your bed is back in New York. And all of our belongings are in our dorm. Your bed doesn't have a mattress yet!"

"Yea, I wonder why that is…" Willow trailed off as the girl in front of them started to talk.

"Hi. I guess you guys are the only ones taking this tour this early." Julie said.

"Yea, we just got here, actually. Been up since the god awful early hour of 5 A.M." Willow grumbled.

"Hey, your dad booked the flight, so if anyone has a right to complain, it's me." Mac shot back.

"Anyway, my name is Julie Gaffney, and this sleepyhead is Adam Banks." Julie introduced them.

"Holy shit." Mac's eyes widened.


	3. Today is Not Someday

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I have so many ideas swimming around in my head, and it's a little harder than I thought to put them to paper. But here is chapter three! **_

_**B: **I know, it is sad. But the reasoning for that will be revealed soon. I hope you like this chapter._

_**Cinnamon Spice: **I'm sorry about the head lice, I've never had it, but my sister did have fleas (no joke, long story) once, if that counts. I'm glad you like it, and sorry for the wait. _

_**Tygr Lily: **Glad you still like the story, and hope this chapter is as good as the rest._

_**Shara2007: **I'm glad you like the story. Sorry for the wait._

_**This chapter is dedicated to Shara2007 for giving me the idea of where to go with the next couple of chapters.**_

Chapter Three

Confrontation in the Library

It had been a few days since Adam and Mac's explosive argument. Willow had gone on the tour, and ended up with a date with a guy named Kevin. Mac chose to stay in the dorm, and away from Adam.

"You know, Mac, one of these days you're going to have to talk to him." Willow was saying.

In an attempt to ignore her best friend, Mac put her pillow over her face. But that didn't stop Willow, who just took the pillow from her face and continued talking.

"It isn't that small of a campus, so you may end up running into him again, which, knowing you, will end in you screaming obscenities at him. You should really look into anger management. You need it."

"Thank you for you help, Madam Zura. But I don't need anger management. I need to transfer to a different college, that's all." Mac said.

"Mackenzie Jennifer Roberts! You are not transferring to another college. You worked your ass off for three years to get a full ride to this school. You can't let him scare you away. What happened to the Mac that used to shove people to the ground when they pissed her off? Find her, bring her back and don't lose her." With that said, Willow left for her class.

"She's right. I can't let Adam get to me. I got over him 8 years ago. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm not over him. I miss him. Okay, Mac, don't think about him. Go to the library and study for the history test coming up."

After giving herself a pep talk, Mac left for the library.

**Meanwhile…**

"Scott! Come on, I really need to study for this test! Shut the music off!" Adam stormed into his roommate's room.

"Then go to the library." Scott said and turned up the music.

"Screw you, too." Adam muttered as he grabbed his books.

Both Mac and Adam reached for the door handle at the same time. As they saw who the other was, they both got irritated.

"You again." Mac said.

"Hey, in case you've forgotten, I've been going here for longer than you have, so you'll just have to deal with me for a couple more years. Sucks for you. Now move out of my way." Adam snapped.

"You're an ass. Not everything is going to go the way you want it to. And why don't _you _move out of _my _way." Mac hissed back.

"When did you become such a bitch?" Adam asked.

"When my mother remarried, now _move_!"

"Your mother remarried? When did that happen?"

"What is with all of your questions? Since when do you care? I was seven, a year after the divorce. You'd know that if you had bother replying to my letters."

"I'd have replied to your letters, had there been any!"

"What are you talking about? I sent you letter after letter after letter. You never wrote back. So I stopped."

"Sure, and were you writing these letters before or after you wrote, "Return to Sender" on my letters?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, dingle dork. But right now, you are standing in the way of my precious studying time and me. Now _move your ass_!" As she said that, Mac shoved Adam out of the way.

Adam stared after her in confusement and annoyance. He turned around slowly and walked back to his apartment.

"Where is that damn box?" he was mumbling to himself as he searched his room and closet until he finally found what he had been looking for. An old, worn, beat-up shoebox filled with letters.

With the shoebox in his hands, he walked back to the University Library. When he found Mac, he dropped the box in front of her, right on top of her history book, making her look at him.

"That is what I'm talking about." With that said, Adam walked to the other side of the library to get some studying done.


	4. Confrontation in the Library

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I have so many ideas swimming around in my head, and it's a little harder than I thought to put them to paper. But here is chapter three! **_

_**B: **I know, it is sad. But the reasoning for that will be revealed soon. I hope you like this chapter._

_**Cinnamon Spice: **I'm sorry about the head lice, I've never had it, but my sister did have fleas (no joke, long story) once, if that counts. I'm glad you like it, and sorry for the wait. _

_**Tygr Lily: **Glad you still like the story, and hope this chapter is as good as the rest._

_**Shara2007: **I'm glad you like the story. Sorry for the wait._

_**This chapter is dedicated to Shara2007 for giving me the idea of where to go with the next couple of chapters.**_

Chapter Three

Confrontation in the Library

It had been a few days since Adam and Mac's explosive argument. Willow had gone on the tour, and ended up with a date with a guy named Kevin. Mac chose to stay in the dorm, and away from Adam.

"You know, Mac, one of these days you're going to have to talk to him." Willow was saying.

In an attempt to ignore her best friend, Mac put her pillow over her face. But that didn't stop Willow, who just took the pillow from her face and continued talking.

"It isn't that small of a campus, so you may end up running into him again, which, knowing you, will end in you screaming obscenities at him. You should really look into anger management. You need it."

"Thank you for you help, Madam Zura. But I don't need anger management. I need to transfer to a different college, that's all." Mac said.

"Mackenzie Jennifer Roberts! You are not transferring to another college. You worked your ass off for three years to get a full ride to this school. You can't let him scare you away. What happened to the Mac that used to shove people to the ground when they pissed her off? Find her, bring her back and don't lose her." With that said, Willow left for her class.

"She's right. I can't let Adam get to me. I got over him 8 years ago. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm not over him. I miss him. Okay, Mac, don't think about him. Go to the library and study for the history test coming up."

After giving herself a pep talk, Mac left for the library.

**Meanwhile…**

"Scott! Come on, I really need to study for this test! Shut the music off!" Adam stormed into his roommate's room.

"Then go to the library." Scott said and turned up the music.

"Screw you, too." Adam muttered as he grabbed his books.

Both Mac and Adam reached for the door handle at the same time. As they saw who the other was, they both got irritated.

"You again." Mac said.

"Hey, in case you've forgotten, I've been going here or longer than you have, so you'll just have to deal with me for a couple more years. Sucks for you. Now move out of my way." Adam snapped.

"You're an ass. Not everything is going to go the way you want it to. And why don't _you _move out of _my _way." Mac hissed back.

"When did you become such a bitch?" Adam asked.

"When my mother remarried, now _move_!"

"Your mother remarried? When did that happen?"

"What is with all of your questions? Since when do you care? I was seven, a year after the divorce. You'd know that if you had bother replying to my letters."

"I'd have replied to your letters, had there been any!"

"What are you talking about? I sent you letter after letter after letter. You never wrote back. So I stopped."

"Sure, and were you writing these letters before or after you wrote, "Return to Sender" on my letters?"

"I don't know what you're talking dingle dork. But right now, you are standing in the way of me and my precious studying time. Now _move your ass_!" As she said that, Mac shoved Adam out of the way.

Adam stared after her in confusement and annoyance. He turned around slowly and walked back to his apartment.

"Where is that damn box?" he was mumbling to himself as he searched his room and closet until he finally found what he had been looking for. An old, worn, beat-up shoebox filled with letters.

With the shoebox in his hands, he walked back to the University Library. When he found Mac, he dropped the box in front of her, right on top of her history book, making her look at him.

"That is what I'm talking about." With that said, Adam walked to the other side of the library to get some studying done.


	5. Heated Phone Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**A/n: I'm really sorry for the wait. My computer has been going crazy and my dad had to fix it. Unfortunately, while he was fixing it, I lost the next two chapters of this story, so I'm starting over from scratch. I hope you like them, though.**_

_**B: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Sorry for the wait._

_**SweetNJuicyXO: **All will be revealed in this chapter._

_**TygrLily: **Thank you and I might just tae you up on your offer sometime._

Chapter Four

Heated Phone Call

Mac had long since left the library, opting to go back to her dorm room. After she had opened the box Adam had given her, she knew she wasn't going to get any studying done.

"It's now or never, Mac," she muttered to herself. She picked up the phone to call her mother.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" a boy's voice came.

"Tate, put my mother on the phone, please." Mac said.

"Why should I?" Tate, Mac's 14-year-old stepbrother, answered.

"Because if you don't, someone will find out about your stash of porno. The one's you keep in your tree house." she threatened.

"Yes ma'am." Tate gulped and handed the phone over to Mac's mother.

"Yes dear?"

"Is my life a game to you?" Mac asked, barely able to contain her anger.

"Excuse me? Have you been inhaling the fumes from the chemistry lab, again, Mackenzie? You're not making any sense."

"Answer the question, Mother. Is my life a game to you?" Mac shouted at her.

"No, your life is not a game to me." Contessa Williams sigh, exasperated with her daughter.

"Really, because my lif experience says otherwise. First, you rip me away from my father in the worst custody battle that courtroom had ever seen. In the process of that, the two of you pit Liam and me against each until we were ready to tear each other apart; we hated each other so much.

"As if that wasn't enough, you tear me away from my best friend, and move me to New York so that _you _can further advance your career. Which you quit altogether when you marry the world's worst human being; opting instead to become a stay at home mother. Then we all move, again. And you send me to a private Catholic school, and we're not Catholic, we're _Lutheran!_

"But despite all that, I still came out on top. I'm back in Minnesota, with my "pregnant whore of a best friend", as you so eloquently put it. And you will never guess whom I ran into my first day on campus. We' made a horrible scene on the front lawn. Adam Banks. You know the one. He was two years older than, and my best friend. Until you ripped me away from him and sent his letters back, causing me to hate him with a fiery passion. And I ask again, is my life a game to you, Mother?" Mac asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"Oh dear." was all her mother could say.

"You had damn well better have some answers for me, Mother. Because if hang up on me, you can bet your ass that I will be one the next plane home. I will bang down the door and follow you around like a lost puppy until you do have answers for me. Do you understand me?"

"There is no reason to swear, Mackenzie. There was a good reason why I sent Adam's letters back."

"I'm listening."

"When we first got to New York, you were so anti-social. You made no attempts to make new friends. All you did was write letter after letter to that boy. It was unhealthy. I knew you were never going to see him again. And vice versa. So I sent his letters back, unopened. I figured that after awhile he would get the message. That you didn't want anything to do with him.

"It took a year and a half. He held out longer than you did. By the time he stopped sending letters, we were packing up to move, so I didn't bother sending him a change of address card. I didn't want to encourage the boy."

"Well, you fucked up royally, Mother. Adam kept every single letter that you sent back. In a shoebox. And I'm staring at it, right now. And as soon as I hang up, I plan to read every single letter. Just a piece of advice, Mother. My life is not a game, and I am not a chess piece. You can't control me, anymore. I will not be coming home for Thanksgiving, and I probably won't be coming home for Christmas, either."

"I understand that you are upset with me, Mackenzie, but is it really fair for you to take out your anger with me on your brothers. They all miss you, very much. Please come home, if not for me, then for them."

"We'll see. Good day, and good-bye." Mac hung up the phone before her mother could answer. The phone slipped from her hands, as she fell to the floor and cried.

_**Cambridge Valley, New York**_

Contessa Williams slowly hung the phone up from talking with her daughter. And for the first time in twelve years, she finally realized that when she thought she had been helping her daughter, she had not.

She sighed and picked up the phone again.

"Hello, Banks residence, this is Helen speaking." came a voice she had not heard in a long time.

"Helen, it's Connie. We have a problem."

_**St. Paul, Minnesota**_

Mac finally picked herself up off the floor and set out to find Adam's apartment.


	6. Civil Conversations

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**A/n: I'm really sorry about the mix-up with chapters three and four, I was trying to fix chapter four, and screwed up. I can't fix chapter three because I lost it when my dad fixed the computer, so I'm really sorry about the screw up, but I hope you can still understand the story. P.S.: Dentists SUCK!**_

_**B: **They talk in this chapter, sort of._

_**TygrLily: **I know what you mean, had I talked to my mother that way, forget the gun, she'd tear me apart with her bare hands._

_**firexelement: **I'm glad you think it's interesting; hope you like the rest of the story._

_**Chalania: **I'm glad that the story has a non-Adam fan hooked so well. _

Chapter Six

Civil Conversations

After asking around, it took Mac about fifteen minutes to find Adam's apartment. "Here goes nothing." Mac whispered to herself before knocking on the door.

"It's been more that 30 minutes, that pizza is free!" a guy yelled as he opened the door. "You're not the pizza guy."

"No. I'm looking for Adam, is he here?" Mac asked.

"Yea, just a sec. Yo, Banks! Door." he hollered.

When Adam caught sight of Mac, his face went sour. "What do you want?"

"I called my mom after you gave me the shoebox. After a screaming match, she admitted to sending all of your letters back. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

"Did you want a treat or something?"

"No, I just thought that I'd be the bigger person and admit I was wrong. I found out the truth and I came here to tell you. Apparently it's a crime to apologize now. I'm sorry I bothered you." Mac turned to leave. "By the way. Call your mother. She might be able to tell you why you never got my letters."

Mac left Adam standing in the middle of his living room in confusement.

Adam sighed and closed the door. He ran a hand through his hair and picked up the phone to call home.

"Banks residence. Helen speaking."

"Hey Mom, its Adam. I wanted to ask you a couple questions." Adam said.

"What did you need, dear? I can get a care package filled with your favorite treats sent to you immediately. It can be there by tomorrow." Helen said.

"Not quite. Do you remember Kenzie? The little girl from next door. She moved away about twelve years ago."

"Yes, I remember her. She was a sweetheart when she wasn't hiding from her mother."

"I ran into her about a month ago. She's going to my college. And she told me that her mother sent all of my letters back.

"She then told me to talk to you about why I never got her letters. Can you tell me why she said that, Mom?"

"Yes, I can. Connie Roberts hated that Kenzie was so smitten with you. That little girl adored you, and Connie hated that. She didn't want you to be friends; she wanted to turn Kenzie into the perfect Stepford daughter, so to speak.

"Kenzie was everything a little girl shouldn't be, according to Connie. Connie wanted Kenzie to have friends of the female variety. She wanted her daughter to be a girly girl. To wear dresses, have tea parties, dream about her fairy tale wedding.

"But that wasn't the kind of daughter that Nathan Roberts wanted. He wanted her to be happy, healthy and to have friends. To be who she wanted to be. That was one of the reasons that Nathan and Connie fought so much. It ultimately led to their divorce.

"But the custody arrangement was different. Both Nathan and Connie fought tooth and nail over who got custody of Kenzie, neither cared so much about Liam. No one understood how Connie was awarded sole custody of Kenzie, when it was obvious that Nathan was the better parent.

"Before they moved to New York, Connie talked your father and I into hiding any letters that Kenzie sent to you. I knew she meant that she wanted me to send them back, but I couldn't bring myself to do that, so I kept them all. I was hoping to someday give them to you.

"I'm sorry Adam, it was right for Connie, Phillip and I to play fate in your lives."

"Yea, you're right, Mom. It wasn't right for you to play fate in our lives. I'd like if you mailed those letters to me." Adam said and hung up the phone.

_**Banks Home - Edina, Minnesota**_

The phone rang through the house for a second time that day; Helen picked it up.

"Banks residence, this is Helen speaking."

"Helen, it's Connie. We have a problem." a voice that Helen dreaded hearing after so many years of silence came through the receiver.

"No, Connie, you have a problem. I'm sure by now that Kenzie has read Adam's letters. I'm mailing her letters to Adam. This is out of our hands now. We've done enough damage." Helen said.

"Don't you dare send those letters to him. He doesn't need to read them. Neither of them needed to know about those letters." Connie snarled.

"Well, then, maybe you shouldn't have sent Adam's letters back. I'd really like to know how you got custody of Kenzie over Nathan. Nathan deserved that little girl. What did you do, sleep with the judge?"

"No, I simply informed him that it would be in his better interest to give me custody of Mac. Otherwise his wife would find out about him sleeping with their nanny." Contessa Williams fumed, slammed the phone down.


	7. Saga of the Lost Letters: Mac

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**A/n: True story, computer was broken. My dad took it to be fixed, and normally that takes weeks…he was back with computer within 45 minutes! How awesome is that? Well, I'm excited, anyway. So here's the next chapter.**_

_**TygrLily: **Wow, okay then. I'm not entirely sure if I should be complimented that my character made your miserable day, or not. So, I'm going to take it as a compliment, even if it isn't. I'm sorry about your friend, it isn't so much fun to lose a friend, especially not to death. And I wasn't really thinking of Connie when I thought up Mac's mom's name; I just wanted a name that seemed snobbish. Sorry to anyone if your name really is Contessa._

_**firexelement: **I'm really happy you like my story so much. And I'm just really hyper in general._

_**rachel: **I'm going to do my best to finish this story; I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be. But I am working on it. _

_**lisa ann: **I hope you figured it out and were able to read chapter six. _

_**daydreamrose: **I'm so happy that people like my story so much! I was afraid that everyone was going to hate it and throw tomatoes at me or something. I even rewrote the prologue four times before I had it the way I wanted it._

Chapter Seven

Saga of the Lost Letters: Mac

Mac took a walk around campus to clear her head and calm herself down before she went back to her dorm to read Adam's letters. After about two hours of avoiding her dorm, she finally trudged her way back.

Willow had left a note on the white board on their door.

_Macaroni and Cheese-_

_Killer test tomorrow, at the library _

_studying like hell. Your mom has_

_called like 10 times…_

_CALL HER!_

_Pillow and Blanket_

"Like hell I'm calling that creature of the undead." Mac muttered to herself, still grumpy with her mother.

Mac finally settled down to read Adam's letters. Can't avoid them forever.

Even though the outside of the shoebox looked like it had seen better days, the inside was very organized. All of the letters were in chronological order, and wrapped in rubber bands.

_Somebody had some time to kill, _Mac thought as she ripped open the first letter.

_Hey Kenzie-_

_How's it going in New York? You're lucky you aren't _

_here right now. The people that moved into your old _

_house don't have no kids. They're old and wrinkly. _

_And not very friendly!_

_Write Back Soon!_

_Yours till the kitchen sinks,_

_Adam_

_Hey Kenzie-_

_I'm not sure what's going on, all your letters keep _

_coming back to me. I hope you aren't mad at me _

_or anything. Maybe you're just really busy or _

_something. But anyway, I'm trying out for the _

_Hawks. The hockey team that Liam and Nate _

_played for. Dad's really pushing for me to make _

_the team, so I hope I do._

_Write Back Soon_

_Yours till ice screams,_

_Adam_

_Hey Kenzie- _

_You're really starting to scare me, your letters _

_keep coming back to me. Please don't be mad _

_at me, Kenzie, I really miss you and I just _

_wanna talk to you._

_Anyway, I had my tryout for the Hawks, and _

_guess what! I made the team! How awesome!_

_Yours till Niagara Falls,_

_Adam_

_Hey Kenzie-_

_Bad news. I'm playing for the Hawks illegally. _

_I'm supposed to be a Duck. But my dad_

_doesn't want me to play for them. He said _

_that I'd rather not play hockey at all then play _

_for the Ducks. I really just want to play hockey._

_Please stop giving me the silent treatment, _

_Mac. Stop sending my letters back._

_Yours till the cereal bowls,_

_Adam_

_Hey Kenzie- _

_Obviously, you don't want to be my friend _

_anymore. Fine. I give up. Have a nice life._

_Adam_

"Dammit! Why couldn't she just leave well enough alone: Mac threw the letters back into the box in frustration.

"Hey Mac. You got my note, right? Your mom has been calling like every five minutes for the last three hours. Would you call her already? She's getting on my nerves. I'm stressed enough as it is." Willow, now seven and a half months pregnant, walked into the room.

"Whoa, Hun, what happened here?"

"Adam wasn't lying. These are all the letters that he sent me. My mom sent them all back. I was being anti social, and she didn't like that."


	8. Saga of the Lost Letters: Adam

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**TygrLily: **Ok, as long as it wasn't an insult, I'm fine. I read the author's note on Hawkey…I certainly hope you don't want me to hold out for you updating, cuz some of the other readers might get very mad at me…lol._

_**hockey-girl90: **Thanks, I thought that chapter wasn't one of the best, but I'm glad someone liked it._

_**Wise Old Owl: **Hehe, this story gets more interesting by the minute, doesn't it? Mac's mother could definitely win an Evil award, if there was such a thing. _

Chapter Eight

Saga of the Lost Letters: Adam

It wasn't until about a week after Adam's phone call with his mother, that the letters showed up. They were sitting there for him when he arrived back at his apartment after his last class before Christmas break.

"Yo, Banks, package came for you. I signed for it, its sitting on your bed." Scott told him when he walked through the door.

Adam was nervous as he opened the box and dumped the contents onto his bed. Out fell about three dozen letters.

_Hey Adam_

_I can't wait till I'm old enough to buy _

_a plane ticket out of here. I hate it so _

_much. All the other kids make fun of _

_me, and I have no friends. I just _

_wanna come back home. How are _

_things there, for you? I hope they're _

_better than things here._

_Yours till soda pops,_

_Kenzie_

_Hey Adam _

_Is something wrong? You haven't _

_replied to any of my letters. I hope _

_you aren't mad because I moved. _

_Boy, I wish the tree house thing _

_had worked. Anyway, my mom _

_has a new boyfriend. He doesn't _

_like me, he keeps shoeing me _

_away, saying children should be _

_seen and not heard. _

_Yours till the whipped cream peaks and sees the salad dressing,_

_Kenzie_

_Hey Adam_

_My mom has forced me to take _

_ballet classes. She says that I'm _

_not coordinated enough. Bull _

_honkey. The woman's nuts. I _

_miss Liam and Daddy, Adam. But _

_don't tell anyone I told you. My _

_mom says that I'm never going to _

_see Liam again. I just really want _

_to see my big brother again. _

_Someone has to kill the monsters _

_in my closet, and mom won't do it._

_Yours till the pencil case is solved,_

_Kenzie_

_Hey Adam _

_I'm really starting to get worried, you _

_haven't been writing back, and I've _

_written so many letters. I hope you _

_don't hate me, and still want to be my _

_friend. Its almost Christmas, and I _

_know that I'll probably get everything _

_I can imagine, but I wrote to Santa, _

_and I told him that the only thing I _

_want is to see Liam again. I hope he _

_brings him._

_Yours till Dracula stops being a pain in the neck,_

_Kenzie_

_Hey Adam_

_Mother's getting remarried in a few _

_months. To a man who has a son of _

_his own. We're moving too, so this _

_is my last letter to you. I wish that _

_you would have written back just _

_once, but I guess you don't want to _

_be friends with a silly girl like me _

_anymore. Oh well. I guess I should _

_say good bye now. Mother says that _

_its time I grow up, and I think she's _

_right. Bye Adam._

_Yours till the ocean wears rubber pants to keep its bottom dry,_

_Mac_

Adam laid back on his bed, processing all of what he had just read. A few minutes later, he picked up his telephone and dialed a number he had never had to use before.

**Meanwhile**

Across the country in a darkened dorm room, a long tan arm reached out from under the covers and groped for the phone.

"Whoever this is better have a good reason for waking me up."

"Liam Roberts?"

With those two words, Liam Roberts shot out of bed, a panicked look on his face.

"Adam Banks? What the hell are you doing calling me for?"

"All Kenzie wanted for Christmas when she was six, was her big brother. Why don't you try to make that wish come true?"

Having said his piece, Adam hung up the phone.

Liam sighed and called the airport to book a flight. He was going to see his sister, but he wasn't sure if she still wanted to see him.


	9. Yes, Mackenzie, There is a Santa Claus

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! Hope 2006 treats you well! My year started out the same way it ended, I worked today! I know that dorms normally close for the holidays, but we're going to pretend that these ones don't. P.S.: If anyone can tell me where the title of this chapter originated, I'll give you cookies!**_

_**TygrLily: **I thought you might see it my way…hehe._

_**hockey-girl90: **Here's your update, but I think the 'soon' part may have been lost in translation! J But it's the thought that counts, right? I hope you like it._

_**Wise Old Owl: **Yes, I was surprised myself when the story went that way. I'm glad you like it._

_**firexelement**: I actually got them out of a book, I can't think of the title off the top of my head, right now, though. I used to end letters that way when I was little, so that's where I got the idea._

_**SweetNJuicyX0: **I hope so, too. We'll see where the story goes. I swear it has a mind of its own, some days._

Chapter Nine

Yes, Mackenzie, There is a Santa Claus

"_O come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant. O come ye, o come ye to Bethlehem. Come and behold him, born the King of Angels." _Willow sang along to the radio as she and Mac decorated their dorm room.

"Can you believe that it's Christmas already?" Mac asked as she hung garland from the door.

"Its only Christmas Eve." Willow started singing again.

"Whatever. Same difference."

"Can you believe in roughly a month, I'll give birth? I'm so excited! I can't wait to hold my baby in my arms and tell him or her how much I love them!"

"Alrighty then. I think that someone has had a little too much sugar this morning." Mac laughed.

It had been about two weeks since the last time Adam and Mac had talked to each other. The only time they saw each other was when they passed each other in the hall. They barely acknowledged each other.

"Hey Mac, how come you aren't going home for Christmas?" Willow asked.

"Because I'm afraid that if I see my mother, I won't be able to stop myself from maiming her. I don't want to do anything that I'll regret. We aren't really talking to each other at the moment, not after what she told me the last time we spoke."

Mac paused to turn up the radio as one of her favorite Christmas carols came on.

"_Broke my bat on Johnny's head; somebody snitched on me. I hid a frog in sister's bed; somebody snitched on me. I spilled ink on Mommy's rug; I made Tommy eat a bug; bought some gum with a penny slug; somebody snitched on me!"_

"And besides all that," Mac continued once the song ended. "I wasn't about to let my very pregnant best friend stay in Minnesota all by her lonesome. How would I sleep at night?"

"On your stomach, like a baby." Willow replied, grinning.

**Elsewhere**

"Merry Christmas, dude!" Portman said as he, Fulton and Julie came into Adam's apartment.

"Christmas is tomorrow." Adam replied automatically.

"You're ruining his fun." Julie said. "I brought Christmas music. And I'm putting it on, whether the three of you like it or not." She said above their groans.

_The first song that filtered out of the speakers was one they all knew. "Rocking around the Christmas tree, at the Christmas party hop. Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple try to stop." _

"You have interesting taste in music." Portman informed her.

"Yeah, but I think you'll get over it." Julie replied.

_Knock, Knock._

"I thought you said that no one else was coming." Fulton said as Julie went to answer the door.

"I didn't think anyone else was coming." Adam said as he followed Julie to the door.

The door opened to reveal a man about six feet tall, who was rather handsome, but at the moment looked like crap.

"Who are you?" Julie asked.

"I got on a plane at 6 AM four days ago and flew to New York. I then took a cab to a train station and a train station to another cab and the cab to my mother's house. Do you know what she did when she saw me? She screamed obscenities at me and slammed the door in my face.

"Just as I was about to turn around and leave, the door opened again, and a man I had never met before introduced himself to me as my step father. He informed me the Mac was going to school in Minnesota and had refused to come home for Christmas.

"So I took the cab back to the train station and the train station back to another cab and that cab back to the airport where I was informed all outgoing flights were booked solid from Thanksgiving to New Years.

"So I was directed to a bus station. I spent three days on a bus sitting next to a mother with a baby that screamed nonstop from New York to Indiana. By the time I got to Minnesota, I had seventy bucks to my name, an hour to go to get to Mac, and nowhere to sleep for the night.

"I have not showered in three days, I smell. When I finally got the campus I realized that I had no idea where Mac's dorm was. You owe me a shower, roughly seven hundred dollars and one hell of a thank you, Banks."

"Hello to you, too, Liam." Adam said, laughing.

"Just let me use your shower, Banks, then point me in the direction of Mac's dorm room." Liam sighed.

Once Liam was out of hearing, Julie turned to Adam. "Who the hell is that?"

"That is Mac's brother Liam. I called him to come visit his sister. They haven't seen each other in twelve years." Adam replied.

Once Liam was freshly showered, he and Adam started out towards Mac's dorm room.

**Mac and Willow**

"What do you think about the name Holly Jennifer? For a girl? 'Cuz I really like it, and I don't care what you say, if I have a girl, I'm naming her Holly Jennifer." Willow said.

"If you already have your mind made up, why are you asking for my opinion?" Mac laughed at her.

"Because, as god mother, you're supposed to have some say in this, right?"

"Whatever you say. What if you have a boy? Then what?"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten that far. I can't think of a name for a boy. I hope it's a girl."

"Only because you can't think of a boys name." Mac laughed at her again.

"Stop laughing at me. What do you think I should name it if it's a boy?" Willow asked just as somebody knocked on the door.

"I don't care what you say, if that kid is a boy, I'm all for the name Patrick James." Mac said as she swung the door open.

"Hey Mac." Adam smiled at her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family or something?" Mac asked, confused.

"Do you remember the letters you wrote me? In one you wrote, "_I wrote to Santa, _

_and I told him that the only thing I want is to see Liam again." _Do you still believe in Santa?"

"What kind of crack are you on Banks? I haven't believed in Santa since I was eight."

"That's too bad, because he brought one of your gifts to my apartment by mistake, I thought I'd bring it here for you."

"What are you talking about? You aren't holding anything…" Mac trailed off when Liam stepped into the doorway.

"Hey sis." he smiled at her.

"Liam? Oh my wow! You're really here! I can't believe it!" Mac threw her arms around him and hugged with all her might. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Liam smiled as he hugged back.

"I think I'm going to go now." Adam started backing away when suddenly Willow cried out.

"I hate to break up your happy reunion, but my water just broke."

_**Songs Used in This Chapter**_

_O Come All Ye Faithful_

_Nuttin' For Christmas - S. Tepper, R. Bennett © 1955_

_Rocking Around the Christmas Tree - Brenda Lee_

_**A/N: Please review! You decide: Holly or Patrick.**_


	10. Merry Christmas, Adam

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**A/N: I made picture things for Mac, Willow and Liam. They're on my website if you want to go see them. **_

_**daydreamrose: **No, she's not having twins. I love both names, too. I had a hard time choosing. You're close. It actually came from an issue of The New York Sun, in 1897._

_**hockey-girl90:** Thank you! I know, as the saying goes "Better late than never."_

_**Wise Old Owl: **I think that a Christmas baby is sweet. After all Christmas is technically about the birth of a child. It would be funny, but I don't think that the story is going to go that way._

_**firexelement**: Thank you, glad you think so._

_**SilverConlon: **Glad you like the story. I'm not Irish, but I love the name Patrick._

_**sta: **I didn't even think of that! I just really like that name._

_**B: **Thank you, I had so much fun writing it, too._

_**Karly: **I'm glad you like the story so much._

_**emmastarlite: **I know. I screwed up trying to fix chapter four._

_**Dance4Him: **Woo hoo! Glad you like it. I really didn't even think of the connection between Holly and Christmas. But now that you guys have pointed it out, it does make sense. And thank you._

_**rachel: **Thank you. I'm not sure how much longer it's going to be._

_**BrokenAngell753: **Thank you! I'm so happy you like the story._

_**ShortAtntionSpan: **I'm glad you like it and no offense taken. I like your pen name too, Continue putting the fun in dysfunctional and keep reading my story!_

Chapter Ten

Merry Christmas, Adam

"Oh, crap!" Liam and Adam both said.

"Ok. Well then. Calm down, Wil. Nobody's here, do you still want me to run through the hall in my sports bra?" Mac asked, completely serious.

"No! Just get me to a hospital." Willow screamed.

"Don't scream at me. Just calm down." Mac told her. "Adam, do you have your car here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good. You and Liam carry Willow to the car. I'll get a bag ready for her. Then I need you to take us to the Methodist Hospital. We'll go from there."

"How do you know what you're doing?" Liam asked.

"I don't. But you and Adam are panicking enough for all of us. So I decided to be the sane one." was his answer.

Adam got them to the hospital in a record time. He only nearly got a speeding ticket on four different occasions, so all was good.

"I need Dr. Richmond. Willow Davis is in labor." Mac ran up to the main desk as Adam and Liam carried Willow into the hospital.

"Alright, well, put her into the wheelchair over there, and the nurse will take her to the Maternity Ward. Who's going into the room with her?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"He is." Willow had a firm hold on Liam's arm and didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon.

"But I just met you! Are you sure you don't want Mac in there with you? Because you've known each other for so long and that seems -"

Willow cut him off. "I don't care, you're here now, and you're coming in there with me!"

"But why?" he half whined.

"Because I can't squeeze the circulation out of Matt's hand, so you're a nice substitute."

Liam looked ready to protest, but when he caught sight of the look in Willow's eyes, he just nodded his head.

"Alright, well. I'll need you two to stay in the waiting area while I suit him up and get her into a room." the nurse whisked Willow away with Liam following rather reluctantly.

"Who's Matt?" Adam asked Mac when they got to the waiting room.

"Matt is Willow's ex-boyfriend. He got her pregnant and then took off when she told him that she was pregnant." Mac explained.

"Oh."

A few minutes later, Adam looked at Mac. Feeling someone watching her, Mac looked up. She was surprised to see Adam looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me for?"

"You know, we've spent the last four months fighting and avoiding each other. I just realized we don't really know much about each other." Adam said.

"Ok, then why don't we ask each other some questions? Would that satisfy you?"

"Yes. I'll go first. When did you mom remarry?"

"When I was about seven. Then we moved to Cambridge Valley and that's where I met Willow. It was on the playground at recess that we first met. We hated each other at first, but eventually we ended up being the best of friends." Mac smiled slightly at the memory. "Ok, my turn. How'd you end up being a Hawk, since you never wanted to be one in the first place."

"My dad made me join the team. He though that since my brother had been a Hawk, that I would enjoy being one, too. But it turned out I was playing for the wrong team. I was supposed to be a Duck. So I ended up switching teams, and the Ducks won the Pee Wee Championship against the Hawks. My turn.

It went on for a good ten hours like this, telling each other stories about what had happened since they had last seen each other. Adam and Mac got reacquainted and had so much fun; they forgot why they were in a hospital waiting room in the first place. That is until Liam came out and told them what Willow had.

"Willow just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She named him Patrick James Davis. She wants to see you guys now," he said, smiling.

"Woo hoo! She used the name I picked out!" Mac jumped in the air, grinning.

"Just go see your godson." Liam laughed at his sister, feeling happy for the first Christmas in years. "Hey Mac, Adam, look up."

They looked up and saw Mistletoe above their heads.

"Merry Christmas, Adam." Mac smiled and kissed him.


	11. Realizations and Road Trips

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**A/N: I made picture things for Mac, Willow and Liam. They're on my website if you want to go see them. www . freewebs . com / monkeylover69 **_

_**SilverConlon: **I love babies, too. In fact, I'm going to be an auntie soon! Woohoo!_

_**B: **Thank you._

_**emmastarlite: **I'm glad you like the chapter. And we'll just have to wait and see what happens with Mac and Adam._

_**ShortAtntionSpan: **I'm glad you liked it. And are you sure that people aren't using those hula-hoops for violence?_

**_Lilmonkey1507_**_Well, I'm glad you think so. I hope you read the rest of the story, too._

Chapter Eleven

Realizations and Road Trips

When Mac and Adam pulled apart, Adam stared at her. Mac's eyes widened as if she just realized what had happened.

"I have to go now." she mumbled and walked away as fast as she could.

Adam just stared at her retreating back, trying to comprehend what had just happened. After a few minutes, he turned and walked out of the hospital.

Mac, on the other hand, was in the bathroom beating herself up. "I can't believe I just did that. Why did I do that? He must think that I'm nuts! Maybe I am nuts. Yeah, that's it. I'm completely crazy. I'm getting a CAT scan as soon as I get done seeing Willow."

**Willow's Hospital Room**

"Hey there, Mommy." Mac smiled at her best friend. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired. And I hurt. But I'm happy. Just look at him, Mac. He's so small. I can't believe that that tiny little thing is really mine. He's just so small. And I'm afraid. What if I'm not a good Mom? Maybe I should listen to my mother, and give him up for adoption." Willow freaked.

"Will, listen to yourself. You just spent the last six months defying your mother, you moved in with your dad. You went to college 2,000 miles away, to avoid your mother. And now you want to give in to her? Willow, you're not alone in this. I'm here. I'm going to help you. We'll get through this together, okay? Stop panicking, and take a good look at your son.

"That little boy was inside of you for eight months. You bonded over that time. And now you want to tell me that you just want to give him away? Willow, ever since we were little kids, you've been against abortion completely. You said that child abusers and molesters deserved the death penalty. You always said that no matter what, you were never going to give your child up for adoption. Are you changing your mind?"

"No. But I'm really scared, Mac. I can't do this on my own! My mother was right, I don't deserve to have children; I can't even take care of myself!" Willow was almost sobbing by now.

"That's not true and you know it. You've always been responsible, and more mature than any of the other kids in our class. And you can take care of yourself. Hell, half the time, I feel like I'm living with my mother. A nicer, saner, less psychotic version of her, anyway. You'll make a great mother. You've had practice. And that little boy depends on you. He needs you. He doesn't have anyone else in the world to take care of him. He loves you unconditionally, because you're his mother."

Willow had calmed down by then, and Mac had realized something during her little speech. She was in love with Adam.

**Adam's Apartment**

"Scott! Where are you?" Adam yelled when he walked in the door.

"Dude, I'm right here. No need to yell. I can hear you just fine. What do you want?" Scott walked out of the kitchen with his hand stuck in a pickle jar.

"What the hell is your hand doing in the pickle jar? I didn't even know we had pickles. Whatever, that's not the point here. I'm going home for Christmas. So if anyone stops by asking for me, that's where I'll be."

"Hey, wait, dude! At least help me get my hand out of the pickle jar!" Scott yelled after him, but it was too late, Adam was gone.

**Willow's Hospital Room**

"Willow, I really hate to leave you like this, but there's something I have to do before it's too late. I'll come see you and Patrick later, okay?" Mac was gone before Willow could answer.

"Well, Patrick. I think you're Auntie Mac has finally realized that she's in love with Adam. Yea, you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Mac borrowed Liam's rental car and drove to Adam's apartment as fast as she could, without getting a speeding ticket.

"Adam, are you here?" she yelled as she walked right into the apartment, not bothering to knock.

"Who's there? I'm warning you, I'm armed!" someone yelled back.

Scott jumped out from the bathroom, his hand still in the pickle jar.

"Is that you're weapon? A pickle jar? I'm sure you scare the pants off of anyone who dares to rob you." Mac asked, giving him a strange look.

"You're not a burglar?" Scott shot back.

"Do burglars generally call for you by name?"

"Well, not, but you never know!"

"Whatever, where's Adam?"

"He went home for Christmas, what's it to you?"

"Thanks!" Mac yelled, and ran out.

"Hey, wait! Can't you at least help me get the pickle jar off my hand?" he asked her.

"Use some mayonnaise."

"What the hell do I want to stick my hand in a mayonnaise jar for?"

**Adam's House**

Adam's parents were happy that he had come home for Christmas, as he had said that he was going to stay at his apartment this year. Helen was afraid he was still slightly mad at her for the letters.

"Merry Christmas." Adam called out when he walked through the door.

"Hey little brother thought you weren't coming this year. Bailey and the kids are in the kitchen, helping Mom. They're making Christmas cookies, but I'm sure they'd all really like to see their uncle Adam." Adam's brother, Nick greeted him.

"Yea, I'm just going to put my stuff up in my room, first. Then I'll go see them, kay?" A

Shortly after Adam left to go upstairs, the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is visiting on Christmas?" Nick muttered to himself as he went to answer the door.

"Hey Nick." Mac greeted when he opened the door. "Is Adam here yet?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. Who the hell are you?" Nick answered.

"His room still in the same place? Oh, never mind, I'll find it on my own." Mac went around him and ran up the stairs.

"Hey, who are you?" Nick hollered after her.

"It's me, Kenzie." she called back, successfully rendering Nick Banks speechless.

Adam's Room

Adam was almost finished unpacking his stuff when the door banged open and Mac came in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Adam asked her.

"Unfinished business." she replied, as she grabbed him.

"What are you talking about? I think you've lost it, Mac. Maybe you should see a doctor or-"

Mac cut him off. "I didn't drive all this way to listen to you tell me something I already know. So shut up and kiss me."

Adam smiled and complied.


	12. Walking into the Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry it took so long to update. I would have updated sooner, but I was so busy, and unforeseen complications kept rearing their ugly heads. Like on Tuesday morning last week, I ran over a deer in the middle of the road, not intentionally, might I add. I bawled the whole way home. Anyway. I am an auntie! My sister had a baby girl last week. She's so cute! This is the second to the last chapter. So there's only one chapter left after this, sorry if that disappoints anyone.**_

_**B: **I was happy too, I felt like I was dragging it out too much, and I wanted to get it over with._

_**emmastarlite: **I'm glad you liked it._

_**ShortAtntionSpan: **I worked so hard to come up with a decent ending, I'm so glad it turned out so well. I never told my friends they couldn't come to my birthday party. Though every time my cousin and I (we were like best friends) got into a fight when we were little, we'd yell at the other one "I don't like you any more! I'm not playing with you tomorrow!" Anyway, are you sure everything has its beauty, cuz I'm really not seeing the beauty in cockroaches…_

_**Tygr Lily: **I was kind of wondering where you disappeared to…seriously though, I'm glad you're still reading the story. I never really thought that anyone would like it._

_**SweetNJuicyXO: **I'm glad you like the icons. I made a couple more, for Scott and Patrick. They should be up soon. I'm sorry it took so long to update._

Chapter Twelve

Walking into the Future

Adam's bedroom door sung open and his mother walked in.

"Oh! I didn't realize that you brought someone home with you. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later." Helen backed out of the room, closing the door as she went.

"Mom, wait." Adam called.

Helen poked her head in the room. "Yes?"

"This is…" Adam trailed off, not sure how to explain Mac's presence in his bedroom.

"Hey, Mrs. Banks. It's nice to see you again. Sorry about barging in on your Christmas." Mac smiled at the woman that once served as her second mother.

"Kenzie?" Helen's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you in Adam's bedroom ever again. Are you here for long?"

"No. I just came here to tell Adam something. Now I'm going to go. I'll see you when you come back for school, Adam." Mac made to leave when both Adam and Helen stopped her.

"No, honey, stay. We don't mind. We can get to know you again." Helen said.

"Its not like you have anything else to do. Willow's in the hospital for the next few days. So you can spend Christmas here." Adam told her.

"Well, I guess. But just as long as I'm not intruding." Mac said, still hesitating.

"Nonsense! I'm sure Nick and Phil would love to see you again. And you can meet Bailey and the kids. It'll be a lot of fun. Come on." Helen grabbed Mac and Adam by their arms and pulled them downstairs.

"Hey Adam. Mom, what are you doing to those two? They can walk by themselves by now." Nick greeted them.

"Very funny, Nicholas." Helen let go of their arms none the less. "Anyway. Mac will be spending Christmas with us. You two remember Kenzie Roberts, don't you?"

"Wow. Been awhile since you were in this house. If I hug you, will you kick me?" Nick asked.

Mac laughed. "I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself, won't you?"

"Was it just me, or did you kick other people, too?" Nick asked after he hugged her.

"I used to kick Liam every time he came near me."

"So how have you been, Mac?" Phil asked. "You still living in New York with your mom?"

"I've been good. Yea, I'm still living in New York with my mom. Although we moved to a different city when Mom remarried. How have things been here?"

"Nick and Bailey got married four years ago. They have two children, Adelaide is three and Basil is about 18 months." Helen said.

"Adam's hockey team became a part of Team USA and went to the Junior Goodwill Games." Nick offered.

"Yea, I know. Willow was obsessed with watching the men's swimming competitions, and we usually caught the tail end of the hockey games. It was interesting."

"Well, I guess now is a good a time as any to stop for dinner. Let's eat!" Helen said, smiling at everyone.

Mac found herself smiling back without even realizing it. _It really is nice to be back here. I never realized how much I missed this place, _Mac thought.

**Four Years Later**

"Do you have everything?" Willow asked.

"Everything I need is in the car. Now drive, woman!" Mac smiled.

"Anxious much?" Willow swiftly pulled out into traffic, not caring about on coming traffic. Which there was a lot of.

"Don't talk. And don't get us killed. Just drive. You left Patrick with Liam?"

"Yeah. They're going to meet us there. When's Adam coming?"

"If he knows what's good for him, he should already be there."

"You threatening that man of yours now?"

"Hey, I told him to be there on time or his body would never be found. His mother was the one threatened any and all future grandchildren from us."

"Never pegged Helen Banks to threaten her son's baby maker…" Willow smirked when Mac glared at her and smacked her.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Places everybody! Willow, you're up first. Don't hold your flowers so low, nobody cares that you're eight months pregnant. You still look beautiful.

"Adelaide, sweetie, put that down and stop eating the petals. They aren't edible.

"Charlotte stop frowning. Remember, it takes more muscles to frown, than it does to smile.

"Bailey, stop adjusting your dress. You're beautiful, and no one cares that you are pregnant. So smile and let go of your dress." Helen was barking out orders like a mad woman.

"Helen. You need to calm down and go find your seat. You're more nervous than I am, and it's my wedding day." Mac smiled at her.

"I'm just excited, that's all." Helen smiled back. "Oh! Time to start. Go Willow. Slowly, one foot at a time."

To Mac, it felt like eternity before it was time for her to begin her descent down the aisle.

"Are you ready, Mackenzie? Because we can cancel the wedding if you want." Nathan Roberts asked his daughter.

"Relax Dad. I've spent 18 years planning out my wedding to Adam. I had everything planned out. Right down to the food we were going to serve at the reception. Granted, I was eight, so it was macaroni and cheese and snicker doodles, with an ice cream cake serving as our wedding cake. I'm ready for this, Dad."

"Alright, lets go."

To Nathan Roberts, the aisle was way too short. He didn't want to hand his daughter over to Adam Banks just yet. He had only gotten reacquainted with his daughter a few years ago. He still felt like there was so much to know about her.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" the minister asked when they had reached the end of the aisle.

"I do." Nathan smiled at his daughter as he lifted her veil back and kissed her cheek. He then turned around to sit down.

"We are gathered here today in holy matrimony as these two are wed. If there is anyone here who has any reason to believe these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace.

"Do you, Adam Phillip Banks, take Mackenzie Jennifer Roberts to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I do." Adam said.

"Do you promise to love, honor and cherish her for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"And, forsaking all others, will you remain only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

The minister then repeated the process with Mac.

"We will now do the exchanging of the rings. Adam, slide the ring to Mackenzie's knuckle and repeat after me. With this ring I pledge my love and commitment."

"With this ring I pledge my love and commitment." Adam repeated and then slid the ring all the way onto Mac's finger.

"Mackenzie, slide the ring to Adam's knuckle and repeat after me. With this ring I pledge my love and commitment."

"With this ring I pledge my love and commitment." Mac slid the ring all the way onto Adam's finger.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen I present Mr. and Mrs. Banks. You may kiss your bride."

Before they pulled apart, Mac whispered into Adam's ear. "I'm pregnant."


	13. No Regrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I would have had this up sooner, but my computer thought it'd be great to freeze up on me. I've had to rewrite this chapter four times. And just when I got it done, my keyboard broke. My brother spilt water or something on it, and it died. So I hope you aren't mad at me.**_

_**emmastarlite: **I'm a little sad the story is ending so soon, as well. I had a lot of fun writing it._

_**Tygr Lily: **I'm a little sad to see it go, but I think that it's time to end the story. It was a lot of fun writing, and I'm so glad that people liked it so much. I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter. I've been really busy lately._

_**Jessie13: **I'm glad you like it so much._

Chapter Thirteen

No Regrets

"Mommy, wake up! Daddy and I have a present for you." a little girl of about four ran into Mac and Adam's bedroom.

"Don't tell her yet, Harmony. Let me being it in first." Adam laughed.

"What did you guys make me?" Mac asked, sitting up.

"We made you breakfast in bed. Well, Daddy made it. I watched."

"Well, that was really sweet of you both."

"I made you a card, too. Happy birthday, Mommy." Harmony hugged her.

"Oh, thanks, sweetie." Mac smiled at them both.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Adam kissed her forehead.

"So, how many times did you have to start over?" Mac asked as she ate her breakfast.

"Funny. I think I'm being insulted here. What do you think, Harmony?"

"He had to start over a bajillion times. He's not a very good cook, Mommy." Harmony said.

"Oh, thanks, Harm. I thought we had a deal. I'm gonna need that Barbie back." Adam tickled her.

"But you haven't bought me the Barbie yet!" Harmony giggled.

"Well, then I guess we don't have to worry about that, then do we?"

"Alright you two. Harmony, go get ready for school. I left some clothes on your dresser. And don't forget to brush your hair this time." Mac called after Harmony.

"What were you doing out of bed? The doctor put you on bed rest until the baby is born. You shouldn't be picking out clothes for her. I could have done that." Adam looked mildly upset with his wife.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I had to go to the bathroom. And since Harmony's room is on the way to the bathroom, I stopped in and picked out some clothes for her."

"We have a bathroom in here."

"I'm very aware of that, Adam. But are you aware that I've been sitting on my butt, or laying on my back for the last month and a half? I wanted the exercise. Nothing happened, so calm down. Besides that, did you even know that she had preschool today?"

Adam didn't answer.

"I didn't think so."

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if your mother hadn't sent my letters back?" Adam asked suddenly.

"What brought that on?" Mac asked, looking surprised.

"I was just wondering."

"I did wonder, once. When I was pregnant with Harmony. But it didn't last long. I knew that if she hadn't sent those letters back, than we wouldn't have had Harmony. And who knows, we may not have even gotten married."

"So what, are we supposed to thank your mother for being a control freak?"

"First off, we don't need to thank her for anything. Secondly, control freak is the understatement of the millennium."

"So, no regrets?" Adam asked.

"What could I possibly regret? I have a wonderful husband, who has no problem waiting on me hand and foot. I have a beautiful, and energetic four year old daughter, whom I love more than anything. And a baby on the way. I don't see anything that I should have to regret. I love you, and I don't regret that."

"I love you, too. And when I get home from work tonight, we should really go through names again. Since we have nothing picked out." Adam kissed her.

"Are you two gonna sit there all day? Or are we going to school?" Harmony came barging in.

"We are going to school. Just as soon as you say good bye to your mother and the baby." Adam said, getting up.

"Bye Mommy. Bye baby. Come out and play, soon." Harmony said, and then kissed her mother's stomach.

"And we were worried she wouldn't want a baby brother or sister." Adam joked.

Mac just laughed at him.

THE END


End file.
